


Burning Bridges

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, My OTP, SADSADSAD, Slow Build, doctor!midorima - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking the blame for a crime he did not commit, Takao Kazunari lost everything he holds dear including the love of his life, Midorima Shintarou.</p><p>Midorima, believing Takao was guilty, came back 10 years later determined to make Takao's life a living hell and get his revenge even if it meant destroying his ex-lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for showing interest in this story even though my summary is crap as hell. I hope you like it cos they're my ultimate OTP. YASS MIDOTAKA 4 LYF BITCHES

“Are you sure you're okay, Kazu-chan?" the blonde girl beside him asks, concern evident in her pretty face. 

He reaches out for the girl's hand and their fingers entwine. He's far from okay. He's not okay. His heart won't stop pounding and he is 100% sure something is churning at his stomach. 

Of course he can't let his date know that. He manages a small smile and led the girl to the front door of the Midorima Household. 

“I'm okay." he murmurs, he hopes.

“Listen, Kazu-chan. If he tries anything funny, tell me, okay? I'll knock his glasses off and I won't give a flying fuck even if we're in his property." the small girl who barely reaches his shoulders states. 

While this girl is lacking in the height department, she makes up for it with her confidence. 

He raises a brow at his date. “Oh, are you the boyfriend now, Megumi-chan? Protecting me and all that." he teases. 

“You know I've always been, since day one." the girl flicks her hair and smirks at him. “Come. Don't make yourself look stupid in front of him, got it?" 

He laughs and moans a lazy `Yeeees' as he let the girl drag her into the party. 

 

As he step into the house, Takao knows he has not moved on like he thought he did. He is still the same Takao as he was 10 years ago, he knew that after seeing a green hair in the crowd. His heart is pounding like crazy and something is blocking his throat. 

He grasps Megumi's shoulder for support. He wants to go home, somewhere far away from this house. He turns around, ready to exit the household.

“Megumi-chan, I don't think I can d-"

“Takao!" a familiar voice calls him. Oh gods, he whispers, puts on a smile and turns to the man. 

“S-sir." he says. The man in front of him is Midorima's father. He offers his hand but the man ignores his hand and hugs him instead while laughing heartily. The old man steps away and holds him out at arm's length, studying him. 

“You've matured a bit, Takao." he smiles, the old Midorima is the complete opposite of his son. The old man is carefree and is always laughing. Takao likes him because he can see himself in the old man. 

“You're getting wrinkly, Sir." he laughs too but it's true. The lines in the man's face doubled since ten years ago. 

“Have you and Shintarou met yet? This party is for him, you know?" Right. He bits on his lower lip. This party is for Shin-chan. A welcome party. These past 10 years, Midorima Shintarou lived in the US to study medicine. He left without telling him, he left like what they had was that easy to throw away. 

“Umm... Not yet." is his short reply. He heard from the chatter of the people earlier that Midorima Shintarou is a doctor now and he likes to apply what he learned abroad here, in Japan. He is happy for his Shin-chan. He reached his dreams while he's still stuck in the same old ground. When they were silly teenagers 10 years ago, they would often laugh at the absurdity of their dreams because they just seem too far away from them. Midorima wanted to be a surgeon and he wanted to be with Midorima's side forever. 

“Oh look. Here he is." the old Midorima says. He immediately feels Megumi's grip on his arm like she is telling him he will be okay. 

“Shintarou, come here."

“Dad, Mr. Nara is looking for you." the green haired man says not looking at him.

“I'll get to him later. Look! It's Takao." the old man says excitedly, motioning Midorima towards him. The old man knew Midorima and him were inseparable back then. He often joked how the two of them always come as a `package deal'. You'll never find one without the other. 

Midorima turns to him, his light green eyes seem to be judging him from behind his glasses. 

His heart must have stopped. It's really Midorima Shintarou. His Shin-chan. A couple of things about him have changed but he will never forget the way he looks. Not in this lifetime at least. 

He stood there, overpowering everyone else in the room with his over six-foot height. He looks as stern as he was, as strict as he was, as handsome as he was 10 years ago. 

He can't seem to find his voice and just when he's about to open his mouth, the young Midorima spoke. 

“I didn't expect you'd show your face here, Takao." he says, not even trying to hide the animosity on his face. 

He can feel heat rising up to his cheeks while Megumi breathes `bastard' under her breath. The old Midorima clears his throat, feeling the heavy atmosphere surrounding the four of them. 

“Shintarou, I invited him. Where did your manners go?"

He's still glaring at Takao when he murmurs his `sorry' sounding like he's not sorry at all. 

“Don't say sorry if you don't mean it because it makes you look like every bit of an asshole we all know you are." the girl beside Takao retorts quickly that he didn't even got the chance to stop her. 

What the fuck, Megumi?! 

Megumi stands under Midorima Shintarou's glare which she isn't swayed by, in fact, she is returning all of Midorima's glare with the same intensity.   
The old Midorima laughs, amused by the happenings around him. 

“Quite a feisty girlfriend you have there, Takao." Girlfriend? Megumi is not his girlfriend, well she is his girl friend but that's that. They're almost siblings but it's more fitting to say that Megumi is basically his mother. She's a bit overprotective of Takao when it should be the other way around. Megumi is just a little over five feet and she barely reaches his shoulders but she's got huge guts. 

“Girlfriend?" Midorima Shintarou repeats his father. 

“That's right." Megumi lifts her chin proudly, ignoring Takao's glaring eyes. Megumi turns to face the old Midorima. “Sir, I won't say sorry to your son because I know I won't mean it. If you'll excuse us." Megumi bows, shoots one last piercing stare at Shintarou and he drags Takao away from them. 

Takao can still hear the old Midorima's laughter. He can tell he was amused by his friend. When they are far enough from the Midorimas, Takao lets out the breath he's been holding since he stepped into this house. 

“Megumi-chan, what the fuck?" is all he could say. 

Megumi still looks like she's gonna bite someone's head off while she's running her hands through her locks. 

“I can't just stand there watching that asshole berate you!" she breathes. “After what happened 10 years ago, that's how he'll treat you? What a sick bastard."

He told Megumi everything that's happened between him and Midorima 10 years ago. 

“But please don't be rude to him, Megumi-chan." he pleads. 

“Okay. I have to go to the bathroom. I can see his green hair everywhere it's fucking annoying." Megumi takes her trip to the toilet. He distances himself from the crowd, taking a glass of wine with him. From this far, he admires Midorima's grace, his manner, his everything. The man is clad in a black three-piece suit. He looks ridiculously dashing. His skin is a bit tanned unlike 10 years ago, when it was porcelain white.

He tips the wine glass and pour its contents down his throat, letting the wine leave a sweet trail in his tongue. Wow, this is delicious. He makes his way to the waiter to get another glass. The party goes on, people exchange pleasantries here and there and Takao is on his fifth glass now. 

He's about to get another one from the waiter when he feels a tug at his arm. 

“Shin-. Midorima-kun." he corrects himself. 

“That's your sixth glass now, enough." Takao frowns at the man. Is he watching him? That's not possible. He was the one watching Midorima and their gazes didn't meet, not even once. 

“Welcome back." he said, his voice void of any emotion. Even Takao was surprised at how collected he sounded but Midorima still looks like how he looked earlier. He looks like he will punch the living daylights out of him. 

“So you're working for my father. I'm amazed at how shameless you are, Takao." he states, his eyes look violent. 

He winces inwardly. He decides it's better to let Midorima say what he wants to not prolong their conversation. Midorima already believed in what he wanted to believe in, there's no use in explaining himself. 

“Are you planning to fool my family again? Is this one of your schemes to get what you want, huh?" Midorima's voice is low but he can feel the intensity of it. 

He lets out a sigh. “I really don't want to talk about-"

“Of course you don't want to talk about it! Because you're guilty!" Midorima grips his arm tightly, not letting him finish his sentence. He looks like he'll breathe fire and his grip is getting tighter it's hurting him. 

“M-midorima...it hurts..." he said, wincing.

“You don't know how much I want to hurt you, Takao." Midorima grits his teeth. 

Takao can take the pain in his arm but not the hate he's seeing in Midorima's eyes. Tears pool in his eyes. 

“And you got yourself a girlfriend huh? Have you told her about your treachery? Or is she one of your pawns, you bastard?" Midorima hisses in his ear. Midorima's hate is reaching him, like flames licking his skin. 

“Please..." he whispers. Takao thanks the heavens for his bangs which reaches his eyes. He's pretty sure Midorima didn't see his tears. 

“I will make your life a living hell while you're within my reach, Takao. I won't let you forget your sins and you will live your life regretting what you did 10 years ago." Midorima curses under his breath and releases him, turns to the crowd and disappears within it. 

Takao stands there, choking on his own tears. His arm's still hurting and he's sure it will bruise later but the pain can't compare to what he's feeling in his chest. He can't believe Midorima will be full of hate and he can't believe he still loves him even after all these years.

**Author's Note:**

> Tnx for reading! U r awesome. :*****


End file.
